


Eclipse (Kagehina series)

by Luneartic



Series: The earth's sun (kagehina) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, BUT GOOD, College AU, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, Long paragraphs, M/M, Older, Series, This is DUMB, To Be Continued, Volleyball, Volleyball gays, agg, angsty smol, awkward toll, college kagehina, kagehina love, kaikyuu!!, meatbuns, more gay in there, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneartic/pseuds/Luneartic
Summary: When the earth loses its sun and doesn't realize that it's just a eclipse, what will happen?         "How does it feel to lose your other half?"         Just read it nerds! Any suggestions? Also PLEASE COMMENT IT HELPS ALOT!Help from tumblr users: @invisiblemassofcurls and @theultimatefujoshifangirlHere ya go! Look forward to even more angst and soon some smut! (They're grown men relax)





	Eclipse (Kagehina series)

"Another one!!" Hinata yelled with serious eyes.

 

He was becoming desperate and stubborn, but he knew they could do this. He locked eyes with his setter, Akio, and simply nodded as the blonde swallowed and readied himself. Hearts raced, sweat painted heavy breathing players, grip tightening on a fresh volleyball. Hinata took deep breaths. Throughout his years, he had learned more about calming his anxieties so he could play his best and that's what he needed more than anything right now. As Akio tossed the ball the best he could, Hinata darted like the wind with a squeak of friction as his feet flew from the waxed floors. He wasn't a crow anymore, he was a phoenix for Ukiyo university. But that didn't mean he was going to stop being a spiker. He loved volley ball. But something didn't feel right. Oh yeah. Hinata reached as high as he could for every ounce of stamina he had left. He opened his eyes; they locked with a sharp glare of dark blue eyes on the opposite side of the net. 

 

_The earth needs the sun to keep itself warm or else it will forever become frozen and dark._

 

 

 

"Another one!!" Hinata shouted as beads of sweat flew off of his face. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes sharp, and heart racing as always. The adrenaline of doing what he loved, no matter when. Volleyball never got old to him. Especially with his setter, the one who helped him blossom into his true potential, Kageyama.

 

Kageyama's eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowed. He nodded despite how beaten up Hinata was. He grabbed the ball, calmed his breathing, and focused his attention. Everything around him seeming to slow down and disappear except his target, Hinata's peak. Kageyama took his stance and tossed the ball at Hinata's usual prime area of reach as wind brushed him from the smaller boys speed darting past him.

 

It was almost as if all you saw was a orange and black streak and suddenly he was in the air, truly taking flight with the light of a thousand suns. No matter how many times Kageyama saw it, it always seemed to astonish him. His dark blue eyes stared intensely as Hinata's palm quickly spiked the ball past the players on the opposing team. The ball shot between two stunned tired out players as the ball slammed on the court's floor, giving them the final winning point. A loud roar filled the stadium as Hinata came back to the ground roughly. His eyes instantly lit up like he was a child witnessing something extraordinary as he unconsciously ran and embraced Kageyama.

 

"We did it!!" Hinata gleamed, shouting with relief and pride. Kageyama made a awkward embarrassed face as he awkwardly nodded. He was just as happy as Hinata but was never really good at showing it. Hinata suddenly pulled away, not even realizing he had just hugged the other so abruptly and went to cheer with the rest of the team. They did it, together. They were graduating undefeated.

 

It was the last day of school and everybody was in tears and hugging each other. After all of that, Daichi, Suga, Noya, Asashi, Tanaka, and basically all the previous years decided to throw a celebration at the big local park along with others from previous teams that were already graduated. There was barbecue, a bouncy house (blame Bokuto and Kuroo), and tons of sports. Of course they played some volleyball and had a bunch of fun. Hinata had to fetch the volleyball from the tree half the time because someone would try hard and... Well you know, Kageyama yelling at him that he's taking too long and Hinata almost barfing after each time with shaky limbs. Kageyama never seized to not terrify him. It had also turned out that Daichi was a really good cook, so he was in charge of barbecue, making some terribly good ribs and burgers. Suga was just being the motherly figure he always is, chopping and punching all those who misbehaved.

 

Bokuto would not leave the bouncy house. Eventually, Kuroo thought it'd be funny and deflated it on the dumbass owl. Bokuto dramatically made a scene as he was stuck in a pink princess bouncy house. Akashi eventually rescued him, despite wanting to leave him in longer for being a child and getting in the damn bouncy house in the first place. After that, Kuroo followed Bokuto and repeatedly apologized with too many uses of "bro" in desperation. He wanted to mend things with his best friend. Kenma honestly wished Kuroo would grow up sometimes. Lev eventually thought it'd be funny to tease Kenma on the matter, earning a bitch slap with Kenma's 3ds. Yak burst out laughing at the poor snake boy on the ground. Needless to say, it was a long but eventful party.

 

But eventually the fun had to end and everything was taken down. Guys and girls went home and others dramatically said their goodbyes and gave their best wishes. Eventually Bokuto forgave Kuroo and by that, it only took him a couple of minutes before they both sobbed and made up. But then they had to part and, well, that was a whole other scene that they had to finally be pulled apart by Akashi and Kenma. It was a bittersweet ending for everyone since they all had their own colleges to tend to. Some stayed together from their previous teams as others were split apart. But they all deep down believed that once a team, always a team. No matter what.

 

 

"HEY SLOW DOWN, BOKE," Kageyama yelled. He dashed after Hinata who was walking home since his place wasn't far from the park.

 

"WAH, I'M JUST WALKING NORMALLY, BAKAYAMA!!" They both suddenly stopped and broke out in chuckles. It was always nostalgic when they bickered over silly things. Over the three years of being the famous "freak duo" and just teammates altogether, the two had gotten close. Kageyama finally learned how to decently smile and laugh more though he was still awkward with affection and the sort.

 

"I have something I've been trying to tell you.." Kageyama suddenly spoke. His light aura suddenly turned heavy, his sight dropping to the ground with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm going to... Torimodosu University...I got accepted."

 

Hinata froze as something felt sick in his stomach. "I...I thought we were both going to Ukiyo..." he stammered, his voice trailing off.

 

"I didn't get accepted."

 

"What!? W-Well then I'll just apply to Torim-"

 

"Hinata."

 

The short boy started to shake slightly as he clenched his fist. "It's fine, I-I can-"

 

"It's too far from your home, plus you already got accepted to the one you wanted."

 

"So that's it? We won't be together anymore?"

 

Kageyama was silent. It pained him just as much. 

 

"Fine... we aren't a team anymore." Hinata whispered. His lip quivered and his eyes were hidden by messy orange locks. Hinata turned and darted off, the fastest he's ever run so Kageyama couldn't chase after him. The taller boy tried to chase after him, but it was no use. His sun was gone. Kageyama felt a odd pain strike his chest, a burst of cold wind danced around him as he cursed silently. After standing in the same spot for way too long, still registering it all, he finally clicked his tongue and dashed home. 

 

 

"Come on, Kageyama! Show me why we should put you as a starter!" The Torimodosu coach, Tadachi, barked. Kageyama nodded as he got off the bench and was thrown a volleyball. His sharp, dark blue eyes looked down to the ball intensely as he felt his heart race. He took a deep breath and, without a thought, launched the ball for the ace of the team, Makoto Yuu. Except the ball went too high. He realized he'd set it for Hinata. Kageyama froze and cursed clenching his fists and bowed overly to the coach and ace.

 

"Hm, I was afraid this would happen... Seems you're truly used to being in sync with that kid, that number 10. We tried to get him but apparently he refused, tough nut." He dryly chuckled and sighed, looking down at Kageyama. "If you want to play, you'll have to learn to do it on your own and connect to this team, your new team." 

 

Everybody practiced more and when it was time to head home, of course Kageyama asked if he could stay. The coach silently looked at him but nodded before leaving. "Well, if l'il big shot is staying so am I. After all i want you to get used to me, Kags," Makoto grinned and put down his sports bag. Kageyama stared before nodding, suddenly bashful. "Oh, no need to be so formal! Just because I'm the so called ace, don't mean I'm perfect!" He gleamed and took position on court. "Now toss for me!"

 

"Another one!" Makoto barked. 

 

Off court, he was playful. But on court, he was a whole other person. Kageyama practically froze. It felt like a warm wind blew at his face and suddenly, there was Hinata again. He shone like the sun itself, his fiery eyes were filled with determination. Kageyama gripped the ball and shook his head slightly.

 

"Yes!" he coughed out. He tossed the ball to Makoto's prime peak instead of Hinata's. Finally, Makoto's palm slammed the ball to the other side of the court. He landed with a cheer. "You really are amazing, Kags! Just had to put your head in the game!" he grinned. 

 

 

"Don't worry, Hina! Its always rough to get used to a new team, especially coming from such a in sync one at Karasuno!" said Akio Keiko, the humble setter of Ukiyo.

 

"I'm sorry!! Another one!!" Hinata yelled out.

 

Akio smiled softly and nodded as he tossed another ball, higher this time from watching Hinata previously. Hinata licked his lips and dashed, determined to be better without Kageyama. He still hoped to beat him one day. That's what Kageyama wanted, right? Not to be a team anymore, not to be a freak duo anymore, not to be connected at all... anymore. Hinata shook his head, irritated, as he flew up and, almost in slow heated motion, spiked the ball. It made it perfectly! 

 

"I knew you could do it, Hina!!" Akio said. He grinned and brushed some of the pink locks out of his blue eyes. Hinata flailed happily as they hugged each other excitedly. He could do it, he could still play volleyball even with another team, even without Kageyama. 

 

 

Hinata soared through the air. Time seemed to slow down. Determined but exhausted brown eyes stared directly into sharp, wide dark blue ones. Kageyama had never seen that look directed at him before, not even when they first played each other. And before he knew it, the ball flew past him. His body shook and his hands trembled. He looked at his team slowly in shock. Everyone on his team was exhausted and just as defeated. They lost. They were so close, but they lost because of his feelings. He froze. He fucking froze up, just from one look from Hinata. One look that was so determined but laced with so much pain and anger that he couldn't move.

 

Hinata landed and roared happily, "YES!!" He pumped his fists and jumped into Akio's arms. Kageyama clicked his tongue, and bowed to Makoto. "I'm so sorry senpai i just-"

 

"It's fine. It wasn't a crippling game, we can still make it. I was afraid you'd have trouble facing him. Just try harder next time.." the ace panted drained as he walked off defeated.

 

Kageyama felt like shit as he held his head and glared towards Hinata who was getting his hair ruffled by Akio. He walked to the net and clenched it as he growled, "WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO PLAY LIKE THAT!?" Those were the infamous words from when they first played each other except this time. This time, it only meant 'where did you learn to play so good without me'. 

 

Hinata gritted his teeth as he marched up, forehead roughly against Kageyama's. "I had to, I found out I don't need you to play good! I'm good on my own!!"

 

Kageyama's bottom lip quivered as Hinata held back tears. It all hurt too much. "I finally beat you." Hinata turned away coldly after saying that.

 

Kageyama's eyes widened as he shut his eyes. "We were supposed to do it together..." he swore he heard Hinata whisper. 

 

"KAGEYAMA KAGEYAMA!!!"

 

A bunch of reporters suddenly swarmed the tall young man as he furrowed his eyebrows irritated. "How did it feel losing to your former other half?"

 

"What happened to the legendary freak duo!?"

 

"Was all that in high school fake!?"

 

"Hinata did good but that clearly wasn't his best, is he only truly his best when he's with you, Kageyama!?" Voices swarmed around him as his fists shook.

 

"No.. Hinata is better without me. He always has been." He turned around coldly away from them. A hand reached for his shoulder. "BUT KAGEYAMA-"

 

Kageyama whipped towards them and slapped the males hand off his shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me," he hissed. His eyes were a terrifying cold glare that sent the press off.

 

Hinata simply stood there, having heard what Kageyama said. He turned around and the tears were getting unbearable to fight off. Hinata walked off with his team as Akio put a cold towel on his head.

 

"Cheer up! We won! I know it must hurt but this was meant to happen! You're our ace now!" he gleamed. Hinata looked at him with bubbly tears but gave him a pained smile. "I'll try my best, senpai!!" 

 

Makoto slammed his locker. "Are you serious, Kageyama?! You cursed off and physically hurt a reporter! Do you know what that kind of publicity will do to us!?" he barked sternly.

 

Kageyama sat there with his fists pressed against his lap angrily. "So I'm just supposed to let him talk down to me!?" he retorted.

 

He didn't mention any of the Hinata parts. Kageyama stood up, pissed off. His aura was something that he got rid of long ago. Makoto just stood there. He swore he must've been imagining it but it was as if he saw Kageyama with a crown and cape. "King of the court..." he made the mistake of mumbling.

 

"Don't call me that." Kageyama was shorter than the tall Makoto and yet he felt a shiver run down his back from the younger man. Kageyama clicked his tongue and walked off to go home.

 

_The earth has been too far gone from it's sun, but all it sees is red. Where did its warmth go?_

 

A year passes and another game between the two colleges commences.

 

"Try not to screw up," Kageyama cursed at his new spiker, who blandly rolled his eyes.

 

"Sure, sure, king," the spiker taunted.

 

Kageyama yanked the younger man closer and growled, "Don't call me that."

 

"Boys, knock it off! Kageyama, get your head in the game and stop picking fights," the coach yelled. 

 

Kageyama sighed and went into position as Ukiyo made their entrance earning cheers and claps. They were the phoenixes, full of fiery passion with their leading ace who shone like sunshine itself. That ace who shook him to his foundations, Hinata Shouyou. 

 

Hinata entered first and waved at everyone happily. He was a bit taller, had a under cut shave which fit him horribly well, piercings on his right ear, and a bright aura. A new setter walked beside him for his first game, fear clearly on his face. And behind them, the rest of the team full of true athletes. 

 

"START!" the ref blew his whistle.

 

Hinata nodded at the newbie who swallowed nervously and tossed the ball. Hinata launched but the ball was too low and he missed it, landing roughly. "AH I'm sorry, senpai!!!" the grey haired boy cried out.

 

Hinata smiled warmly and patted the boys hair. "It's okay, it's okay!" he chimed. Kageyama watched from the other side in disgust. He would've clearly made that if he was the one tossing for Hinata. He scoffed at that shrimp who clearly wouldn't play right in big games. Kageyama nodded. They were going to win this one easily. 

 

And they did.

 

"It's all my fault, I screwed up!!" the setter said. He was panicked and bowed many times to attempt making up for his actions.

 

Hinata stood there and patted the setters head. "Not bad, not bad," he hummed. It was just like they used to do in Karasuno. Hinata nodded.

 

"We will get it next time! Right captain!?" he gleamed softly at a tall brunette who nodded, smirking.

 

"Yeah, we will just practice harder!"

 

"YES!" the team shouted, sweaty and exhausted. 

 

Hinata jogged towards the net along with his team. They stood in lines to shake hands. Of course he somehow got Kageyama. Hinata simply stared at the cold looking boy who stared back.

 

"You've changed, Kageyama," Hinata softly said. Even his voice had grown more mature since their high school days.

 

Kageyama swallowed roughly as he looked at his team. They didn't even look excited that they'd won. He was going to say something, but Hinata took his hand and shook it gently.

 

That was the last thing Kageyama heard as Hinata turned and ran off with his team. Kageyama stood there, frozen yet again as he looked at his hand and cursed. He clicked his tongue and coldly darted to the locker room. 

 

You've changed too... I don't like it, he thought, lying to himself. He just hated that Hinata had changed for another team instead of him. But why did this bug him so much? Why did Hinata have this power over him? So many thoughts ran across his mind as he jogged into the locker room and changed. 

 

 

Once showered and clothed, he walked out with a water bottle, sighing. But he heard what seemed like crying as he silently peeked around the corner and saw those oh-so-familiar red locks. It was Hinata... He was crying by himself. Of course he'd cry away from his team.He always wanted to put up a tough front for people. Why was he so stubborn and stupid?It hurt Kageyama just as much as it was clearly hurting Hinata. Even though he won, he still felt like he lost. 

 

"Hinata..."

 

Shit.

 

Hinata gasped, looking up. His eyes were puffy and red and he coughed slightly. "K-Kageyama!!!" he tried to get up but tripped and fell on his face.

 

Kageyama unconsciously went to help him, pulling him up easily.

 

"Boke Hinata, you'll seriously get hurt!!" He froze. Hinata did, too.

 

Hinata yanked away and in the recoil, his back slammed against the wall beside them. "Why do you care? You won, you beat me! Go celebrate with your new team... your new spiker," Hinata whispered that last part. He held his left arm, looking away. 

 

Kageyama stared, feeling undeniable anger and terrible sadness strike him. In what seemed like a flash, Kageyama was bowing. His fists clenched, body slightly shaking, and his chest started feeling tight. He had never felt pain like this, not since back then. That time when no one was there for him to set to. And now he was trying to apologize to the only one who brought him to life and gave him the warmth he never truly had. 

 

"Kageyama... Please stop..." Hinata whispered as his eyes started to well up. 

 

"I'm soff- serr- sorry!!! I just thought it'd be best that you stayed close to home, idiot... I hate playing on court without you. Seeing you spike for someone else and doing it so good... It just made me so angry. I don't understand why... but dumbass, I never wanted this!! I wanted to be the one to make you amazing!! Volleyball... or not..." all these words spilled out of the taller man's mouth as Hinata stood silently.

 

"I-idiot..." Hinata's voice quivered. Kageyama looked up and found the boy fighting back tears. "I didn't care about how far it was, I just want to play with you... I felt the same when you tossed for someone else... It felt wrong..." Hinata then slapped his chest as tears trickled from his big, serious eyes. "I want to be the one who you make great, Bakayama!!!" he shouted a little too loudly. 

 

Then something incredibly shocking happened.

 

Kageyama hugged Hinata. Okay, more like roughly and awkwardly pulled him close and held him lightly, but nonetheless it was still surprising. 

 

Hinata felt his heart start to race. That's odd... He looked away and he felt like he had the air knocked out of his petite body. And yet after what seemed like forever he finally snaked his small arms around Kageyama tightly, shooting heat through the other's body. Kageyama never felt more at home and yet there was still so much he didn't understand. 

 

"M-Meat buns..." Kageyama awkwardly whispered.

 

"Wha?" Hinata blinked and slightly pulled away to look at the other, faces a little too close.

 

"Do you want meat buns, idiot!?" Kageyama muttered and looked away with furrowed eyebrows. His cheeks were growing ridiculously hot, which seemed to piss him off, unbeknownst to Hinata.

 

 

Hinata filled his face with meat buns happily as Kageyama watched with furrowed eyebrows. "You haven't grown much, so how is it that you can eat even more than you did?" Kageyama asked, shocked.

 

Hinata froze with his mouth full and tilted his head slightly. "I hrav grewun twahler!!!" he tried to speak mouth full. He swallowed. "I have grown taller!!!" he repeated. He huffed, leaning towards Kageyama defiantly.

 

"You're still a midget," Kageyama said, cursing as he gripped the other's flailing head.

 

They stopped and stared at each other. Kageyama's slender fingers got lost in Hinata's soft, messy curls. Their faces were not that far apart, and Kageyama noticed a piece of meat resting by Hinata's bottom lip. Kageyama unconsciously drew his free hand to wipe it away, only to run his fingers over Hinata's lips, too. Hinata's breath hitched. A shiver ran down Kageyama's spine and heat filled his face. They both yanked away, averting eye contact awkwardly.

 

Hinata spotted Kageyama's sports bag. There was a volleyball in there. "Hey Kageyama... Do you wanna play?" he whispered.

 

Kageyama glanced up at him in shock and met Hinata's warm eyes. "I'm not mad anymore. I acted childish... I just-" Hinata wiped his face. "We don't have t-"

 

"No, let's play," Kageyama softly said. With embarrassed smiles on their faces, the duo headed to the nearest volleyball court. 

 

"Toss to me!" Hinata finally shouted. They made it to an outside court nearby.

 

Kageyama felt that warmth creep over his body again, and he nodded with a small smile. He tossed the toss he hadn't used in so long. Hinata launched to his full height which had increased since being at Karasuno. Kageyama watched as Hinata flew and slammed the volleyball roughly, perfectly, to the other side of the net. He landed and gleamed, looking at his hands with sparkly eyes. He ran towards Kageyama, who raised up his hands for the high-fives they used to give. Hinata jumped and high-fived Kageyama's raised hands, but that quickly transitioned into a victory hug. 

 

Kageyama almost forgot how to breathe. Hinata held him. It was just supposed to be a hug, but Hinata didn't let go. Kageyama's strong, slender arms wrapped around the smaller, toned torso. One hand clenched the cloth on Hinata's back and the other made it's way into his hair. 

 

"I missed you, Kageyama..." Hinata whispered.

 

"I miff missshh missed you too..." Kageyama choked out awkwardly, still not used to stuff like that. 

 

Kageyama felt all tension in his body simply melt away. Hinata smelled ridiculously good. What cologne was he wearing? He could also feel that Hinata had gotten more toned since last time, but not too much. He didn't want to let go, but Hinata finally pulled away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me!" he backed off slightly, noticeably flustered.

 

But the smaller male nodded and grinned. "Another one!!" Hinata shouted. His eyes still had that same fire beneath them. Kageyama smirked and nodded back as he tossed his best for Hinata.

 

_The Earth's icy layer was slowly melted by it's sun reappearing, drowning it in it's warmth._

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE CREDIT TO MY EDITOR AND MUSE
> 
> @theultimatefujoshifangirl
> 
> @invisiblemassofcurls


End file.
